Don't Think, Feel
by BlueIrishgurl11
Summary: How would Shinichi handle the situation if Ran can't keep her feelings anymore…


My first one-shot story of Detective Conan…..

Hope you like it…

**Don't Think, Feel**

Ran was depressed these past few days because of Shinichi and Conan (both personalities).

It was Friday morning the rain was seemingly non-stop, and Ran was standing over by the window of the Agency looking the sky dejectedly. Conan walks in.

"Ran-ne- chan daijobou?" Ran didn't response; she seems preoccupied with something, or didn't feel to response Conan. The room was filled with silence with the two around; Conan just looked at Ran confusedly. Afterwards tears began to stream from her yielding cheeks, quietly, she cried, with her bangs covered her face, looking still up high. With a stoic expression she stared the phone booth outside the agency…

"Ran" Conan bend over "Gomen ne" he uttered

Ran turn her gaze at the boy who looks like at fault. She smile at him and sweep off the tears on her eyes…

"I'm sorry Conan-kun, I should be the one who is apologizing" Conan immediately lift his head up and gave Ran an upset looked.

"Did I make you worry again?" she asked as tears threatening to fall again. Then a moment of silent came by again, Ran didn't fight her tears anymore, she just let it burst out, then out of the blue she hugs Conan tightly. Conan was utterly shocked because of Ran strangeness. Then Ran began to whisper something

"Shinichi aishite, please come back already"

Conan was so confused that he didn't even know what to do, his mind and feelings keeps conflicting, messing his mind. His emotion was mix up; sadness, worried, and guilt join in too. He wanted to her the whole truth, but he wouldn't forgive himself if she would be in danger because of his stupid confession and feeling.

But deep inside him, he was consumed by his guilt; he can't hold this emotion anymore but the thought of Ran that would be in danger make him to endure it, even it pains him a lot more than anything.

All her confession was worthless, for he doesn't return them a any responses. He remembered her first confession, and he almost tell her the truth about that time, but it was cuff off by Mouri. And now she's confessing her feeling again.

"Ran-nee—"

"Shinichi" her embrace got tighter "Onegai, just for now, Don't-Think-, Feel"

Conan was more confuse to those words that run said.

"Please just admit you're Shinichi" she whisper to his ears "you know, you can't fool me anymore Shinichi, Please just admit it already" she said as tears stream at eyes. "You may deceive my eyes and trick my mind but my feelings wouldn't take in those deceitful action of yours, just *sod* please admit it." Ran was crying hard by the time she finish her words.

Conan P.O.V

_Ran I'm sorry but I can't tell you the truth right now, I'm really sorry. I know that you've been keeping all these pain inside your heart since that day I left you. I can't gamble your life….I can't, you're the only thing I have…I know that you would not understand me, I know I'm selfish right now but it's for your sake…Someday I will take all your sufferings and replace them with joy, I hope that you will still wait for me, even though I'm hurting you this much.._

"I understand" she said as her cries faltered away "then I have only one thing to say to you now" she said as she pulled away.

"Sayonara Meitante" with those words of Ran a felt a stab trough my heart. I could feel my heart tearing apart.

"Ran-neechan, I—I" I was cut off

"I'm such a fool, I'm waiting for someone that no longer existed" She muttered and stood up. Then run away, leaving me at the guild all alone.

_Her words "I'm such a fool, I'm waiting for someone that no longer existed" keeps echoing in my head, I—I need to do something, Haibara. I need to talk to Haibara. I ran through over the rain, as I made at the professor house._

"oh Shinichi, did something happen, why did you not bring your umbrella, look your all wet now, wait here, I'm just gonna get some towels for you"

"Professor, where's Haibara?"

"Ah Ai-chan!, she's in her Laboratory"

"Thank you Professor"

Without further ado Conan entered the Laboratory

"Haibara!"

"What's the matter Koudu-kun?"

"Give me some of the drugs"

"What?" she said calmly

"Just give me already"

Ai's P.O.V

_ What should I do, I already finish the drug, if I gave him the antidote his body will be back to normal, and the black organization is still on loose. Neechan help me, I don't know what to do, I don't want hi-*smile*_

"fine Koudu-kun, as you wish" _I said as I went to my drawers to get the drug. What am I thinking, he wouldn't love me back so why should I stop him. Maybe I should go back to my old self too or just live this life, Haibara Ai._

"Here it is" I handed to him, and I saw a smile on his lips, he immediately leave the laboratory after I gave him the antidote.

_Then, I didn't notice that tears are streaming from my eyes, they just keep flowing, I didn't even tried to stop them, I just let them out… I didn't regret that to love you, in fact I was happy to meet you, because you really change my life, you and the professor. I owe you…how I wish you would know I feel towards you but, you've already made up your mind._

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Oh Shinichi are you leaving already?"

"Yea, I need to look for Ran, she—she, I need to go now professor"

"OkaY"

Shinichi P.O.V

_Now that I'm back with my normal self, I need to find her, and there are only two places where she could go of. I ran through the rain and my body is all wet again. Without wasting time I head to Sunako's house. It seems I can no longer hide my true self from her, after all the years I've been staying with her, she finally notice it, I promise from, if I can see you again I would tell everything, and show you where Conan come from._

"Ran, Ran! You're awake?"

"Huh? What happened to me?" putting her hand on head her

"Well, I saw you on the street lying down there, unconsciously, so I brought you here"

"Arigatou Sonuko!"

"Hmm" she nods "by the way where are you going anyway?"

"I was going to my mother's house"

"Eh why?"

"Ah I just need to talk to her"

"Talk to her and you didn't even have any umbrella to bring?"

"Yeah"

"Oh I just remembered my cooking, sorry Ran but I need to buy something on store, Are you okay if I leave all alone here, for a couple of minutes?"

"Yeah, Go ahead, I'm sorry that I bothered you"

"No, you didn't bother me at all, ja ne" as she close the door

Sonuko was about to open the door when suddenly someone knocked the door, she immediately open the door look, who it was.

"Shinichi-kun!" she was shocked to see him

"Sonuko is Ran" pant " here?"

"Yeah, she's in my room!,"

"thanks!" then he ran to the room but

"Wait a second? Is something wrong Shinichi?" She asked curiously

"Ah, eh, Conan told me, that something is wrong with her so I came by"

"Oh you really LOVE your wife don't you?" Sonuko tease, that makes, Shinichi slightly blush

So can I go now"

"Okay"

Ran saw the Door nod that move

"Sunuko that was fa— " Ran was cut off when she saw that it was not Sonuko who entered the room

"Hello Ran" Shinichi said while catching his breath

"Shinichi!" she utter

"Ran" he approach her then sit by the edge of the bed where ran was lying at

"Baka!" tears began to stream again "what are you doing here?"

"I—I wanted to see you" he stutterd

Suddenly Ran hugs him, and Shinichi hug her back, then he slowly pulled away.

"Ran, I—I been wanted to tell you this, I—I lo—ve you!"

"I love you too, Detective freak"

The End

Please Review…


End file.
